forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2015 Valentine's Day Event
Introduction The was an event that ran from February 11, 2015 to February 25, 2015. It will be your privilege to decide about the future of three people: Robin and Sheriff, tough men, competing against each other, and Marian - a girl involved in a series of quite dramatic events. Their fate will be determined by you. Love will win either way, but is it going to be a happy one? It's for you to choose. The Tree of Love awaits those who are determined enough to make it through these challenges. If already owned by the player, one will be able to get an upgraded version and if it also in the player's possession - fear not! One will not be disappointed... The event also includes new special avatars for players to win but of course one will have to play its way through the quests! Daily Quests Every day throughout the event there will be at least one new quest to be solved presented by Robin, Marian or Sheriff. Every solved quest grants the player with a random reward (if not specified below). The quests don't need to be solved the same day but they have to be solved in the order they are presented and only optional quests are skippable. Day 1: *''Sheriff:'' "Finish a quest for Robin" *''Robin:'' "Motivate or Polish 14 Buildings" and "Spend 14 Forge Points" *''Sheriff:'' "Finish 2 quests for Robin" Day 2: *''Robin:'' "Recruit 2 units from your current age or 4 units from your previous age" *''Marian:'' "Finish 3 quests for Robin" Day 3: *''Robin:'' "Scout a province" *''Sheriff:'' "Finish 5 quests for Robin" Day 4: *''Robin:'' "Plunder 4 buildings or acquire 2 sectors" and "Pay 1,000 coins" Day 5: *''Robin:'' "Contribute 14 Forge Points to Great Buildings or research a technology" *''Marian:'' "Finish 7 quests for Robin" Day 6: *''Robin:'' "Motivate or Polish 34 Buildings" and "Recruit 5 units" Day 7: *''Robin:'' "Infiltrate 2 sectors" *''Sheriff:'' "Spend a Forge Point" *''Marian:'' "Finish 9 quests for Robin" Day 8: *''Robin:'' "Build a residential building from your current age or 2 from the previous age" Day 9: *''Robin:'' "Gain 143 happiness" and "Delete 1 unit from your age or 2 from the previous age" *''Marian:'' "Finish 12 quests for Robin" Day 10: *''Robin:'' "Build flowers or 4 of any decoration" and "Finish a 15-minute-production 5 times" Day 11: *''Robin:'' "Finish each of the 6 production options once" Day 12: *''Robin:'' "Acquire a sector without fightng" and Build a decoration" *''Robin and Marian:'' "Finish two quests for Robin and Marian" Day 13: *''Robin and Marian:'' "Gain 69 total population" *''Robin and Marian:'' "Sell a decoration" or "Sell Tree of Love" or "Sell Great Tree of Love" **Reward: Tree of Love if a random decoration is sold Great Tree of Love if a Tree of Love is sold Eternal Tree of Love if a Great Tree of Love is sold *''Robin and Marian:'' "Acquire a province" (Optional) Alternative 1 (if a province is acquired): *''Robin and Marian:'' "Gather 14 goods" **Reward: Portraits of Robin and Marian Alternative 2 (if quest is skipped): *''Sheriff and Marian:'' "Gather 28 goods" **Reward: Portraits of Sheriff and Marian New Buildings Other Events de:St. Valentins-Event 2015 Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2015 Valentine's Day Event